


Never Again

by Banana_tree3



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_tree3/pseuds/Banana_tree3
Summary: Kirishama and Bakugo both live challenging lives one way or another. Can they coexist and catch feelings while doing it?





	Never Again

Kirishima POV  
A buzzing sound is filling my ear. I lazily get up and turn off my alarm. I don't feel like going to school but I never do. I get out of my bed. Instantly missing the warmth. I hurry up not wanting to get my mom upset. I gel up my hair making sure my hair is extra spiky. I look in the mirror not impressed but it's good enough. I put on my uniform and I head out of my room. My room is basically the bottom line of a bedroom. One mattress not even a bed. An old blanket since my mom says she doesn't want to spend money on things-me that are a waste of space and useless. That's it nothing else is in the room.

I'm glad to be leaving my middle school. Finally I don't have to be known as the loser/loner. My only friend at that school was Mina. It's better now I'm in high school and I have multiple friends. I act as if I'm an always happy go lucky kind of person. Changing my persona and cred. I've gotten used to lying and faking it. 

Especially when you have a mom like mine. I know it's a problem and not good but I don't know the full weight of how bad it is and my mom has ingrained in my brain. That I'm worthless unloveable piece of nothing basically. I've always believed it. Sometimes I would talk back and instantly regret it. My mom does unspeakable things. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts from all of that and getting ready to go back in what I like to call it FH mood. Which stands for fake happiness I'm not the most  
creative person. I walk down stairs to see a mess. It's sickening smell of alcohol fills my lungs. It's so gross it smells like rat pee. I clean up the mess of alcohol bottles which is a daily thing for me. Which even Mina doesn't know. I'm not even sure my mom knows I clean up her messes she's probably to drunk to remember anyway. I grab my bag. While putting on my shoes I think about eating the apple I see on the counter. Another apple. More food, I'm already fat enough. I decided otherwise. Instead I grab a bottle of water and head out the door. I have to walk to school since it's not like anyone else can drive me. I'm an only child so I have to suffer through all this alone. It makes it more of a pleasant experience. 

I put in my cheap earbuds and drown out the sound of the world around me. Before I knew it. I already arrived. It's not a very long walk. You can see the school from like a mile away and the big U and A make it very distinguishable from the far away. I walk in through the big doors to be greeted by a couple of kids. Only one of my friends from my main friend group was already here Sero. I walk over nod a little bit and head over to my seat not wanting to talk to anyone. It's still kind of early so not many students are here. Only miydoria.iida.mineta, and momo. I'm just seating there zoning out and just listening to the outside noises while thinking. I'm surprised out of my thoughts to be met with loud screaming. I knew exactly who that is Bakugo Kasutki. He's a very hot head but I can tell or at least think that, that is a guard but I could be wrong. I continue looking in the way of screaming wondering what the ash blonde could be upset at this early in the morning. It could honestly be anything. Suddenly the door slams open. I'm met with piercing red irises. It feels like it's a staring contest but at the same time it feels like it's just regular staring. I avert my eyes and look over to his arms hmmm his arm looks like it's wrapped or something. When he notices I'm staring he pulls his arm inwardly and quickly walks to his seat.  
A/N  
That's it:).I'll happily take critiques. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
